


with a hoarse voice, under the blankets

by Miah_Kat



Series: How You Said "I Love You" [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, bring your crackers cuz the end is cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Kat/pseuds/Miah_Kat
Summary: DaiSuga - early morning sappy domestic fluff





	

[How You Said “I Love You”](http://sawamura-daichis-thighs.tumblr.com/post/156596303016/the-way-you-said-i-love-you)  
     With a hoarse voice, under the blankets  


* * *

  
Sunlight streams through the spaces between the curtains, illuminating dancing dust motes in its pale morning light, gradually bathing the quiet bedroom in warmth. It spreads over the floorboards, inching its way up the bed where two figures lie tucked together, warming their exposed cheeks while gently coaxing them awake to face the day.

Well, one of them anyway.

Daichi stirs as the light brightens behind his closed lids, too insistent to ignore any longer. Blinking awake, he rolls over to face his still stubbornly sleeping partner, smiling faintly at the sight.

Suga has the tiniest crease in his brow as the sun hits his face full-force now that Daichi’s breadth is no longer blocking the majority of it. Daichi watches with amusement as Suga’s nose crinkles with distaste as he groans, rolling to his stomach to hide his face in his pillow. Chuckling, Daichi reaches over and runs a hand down the smooth expanse between his shoulder blades, drumming his fingers playfully down his spine. Suga squirms away, emitting a low whine that might be more compelling if it weren’t muffled by the pillow.

“C’mon, time to get up.” Daichi murmurs, tapping his fingers incessantly up and down Suga’s back. The silver-haired man untucks one hand from beneath his pillow to swat at Daichi blindly and the brunet laughs.

“Don’t make me pull the covers off the bed again.”

He watches as Suga immediately grasps the comforter and yanks it over his head, edges bunched between his fists. The growled “don’t you dare” sounds significantly less threatening when Daichi can’t even see his boyfriend’s presumed glare. Grinning, the brunet gives the blankets an experimental tug; although he’s just barely awake, Suga’s strength hasn’t dwindled in the least.

Daichi knows when he’s lost, not that he particularly minds in this instance, and so he easily slides himself beneath the covers so he can wrap an arm around Suga’s waist, tugging him close. Suga relinquishes his grip in favor of returning the hold, nuzzling his nose against Daichi’s throat with a pleased hum. Daichi presses a kiss to the crown of his head, whispering, “Well, I guess five more minutes won’t hurt.”

They lay together in comfortable silence for a while until Daichi feels Suga’s lips press fleetingly over his collarbone before curling into a smile.

“Hey Dai,” Suga pulls back enough to look up at Daichi through his lashes, gaze heavy with both drowsiness and something else, something sentimental. Daichi hums in question, resting his forehead against Suga’s as he absentmindedly plays with the silvery hair at the nape of his neck.

“I love you,” Suga says, voice still hoarse with sleep. Daichi feels his breath hitch at the admission—he’ll never get tired of hearing those words fall from Suga’s lips—and he ducks his head, simultaneously tilting Suga’s chin up, to kiss him in response.

“Me too,” he whispers when they part, brushing his knuckles over high cheekbone. Suga’s smile widens and he presses a kiss to Daichi’s palm before snuggling back into his boyfriend’s arms.

“Five more minutes?” he asks teasingly and Daichi chuckles.

“For you, anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading & I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> come squeal with me on tumblr: **[sawamura-daichis-thighs](http://www.sawamura-daichis-thighs.tumblr.com/)** :3


End file.
